


The Price you Pay (Mad Scientists Scars)

by Ghostygoober



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostygoober/pseuds/Ghostygoober
Summary: Whats underneath Lalna Duncan Jones's ever present lab coat? No one knows, but Nano Kim Richards is on the case!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction ever, I apologize if it isn't very good, but hope people still enjoy it <3

Nano's POV  
I don't know why Lalna is always wearing his damn lab coat everywhere. He wears it to sleep, to eat, everything. Even on the rare occasions where is has it off he either wearing long sleeves or the stupid fucking black, arm length work gloves! Why?! It's not like he has anything to hide...right?  
There came a day when I decided to take the damn lab coat off myself and see just what Lalna could be hiding underneath the damn thing. So, when nigh fell I pretended to be fast asleep until I heard Lalna shuffle into our room. I waited until I heard his breath even out, I peeked open one eye and saw Lalna lying in a heap on his bed. I sighed lightly before getting up and repositioning him before I crawled up onto his hips carefully. As I reached out slowly I paused mid-way and thought "am I really going to strip my teacher to see if he hid something beneath his ever present lab coat?" answer is HELL YES! From his many warm hugs to how easily he could lift heavy machinery and tools, I knew Lalna was bound to be well muscled...and to be honest, I want to see just how fit he is.  
I shakily reached down and unlatched the first latch, flitting my eyes numerously to his face to make sure he wasn't awake. About midway down I felt Lalna move and groan and froze until he was settled down again before letting go of a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. When I finally undid the final latch I closed my eyes and sighed quietly in relief. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a body that rivaled Benedict Cumberdatch's looks by a long shot. My teacher, Lalna...DUNCAN JONES was wearing a tight gray muscle shirt that left absolutely no room for imagination. I stared unabashedly at the amount of sheer muscle that rippled along Lalna's torso with every intake of breath. I would have never dreamed that Lalna would be this fuckin fit, "fuckin hell" I whispered before shaking my head to clear my..."dirty" thoughts and continued on with my first mission.  
I took a deep breath before slowly sliding my hands to the hem of his shirt and was about to lift, until I felt Lalna grab my hands and say, "Nano?"  
Lalna's POV  
By the time I reached me and Nano's room I as fuckin exhausted. I threw myself onto my bed and glanced to where Nano was fast asleep. I grinned slightly before falling into a wrold of dreams.  
Few hours later, I became semi-conscious when I felt a warm weight settle onto my hips, thinking it was just Tiddles I started to drift off again, when suddenly I felt someone begin to unlatch my lab coat. I groaned a frowned a little and it stopped for a little bit before starting again. Thinking it was just my fatigued imagination I tried to go back to the sweet unconscious...until I heard a quiet whisper, "fuckin hell", I frowned again thinking, "what the fuck?" that is until I felt something lifting the bottom of my shirt up.  
Right when I felt the cold air seep underneath my shirt, my eyes snapped open and I woke up with a start, grabbing what was lifting my shirt. When my eyes focused , what I saw both shocked and aroused me...only slightly. There I saw Nano, donned in one of my old shirts, straddling my waist, eyes wide.   
Nano's POV  
I stared wide eyed at Lalna's light green eyes that bore into my own chocolate orbs. I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off when Lalna sat up and stated, "Damn Nano, any reason why your stripping me at three in the morning?"  
As his words were slowly processed, my face turned redder than my Chinese outfit, and grabbed a pillow and shoved it into Lalna's face shouting, "You fell asleep in a bad position with your coat twisted around you so I decided to take it off! Now I'm tired and I'm gonna sleep so shut up!" and before I could hear his muffled retort I jumped off of him and dove under my covers.  
Lalna's POV  
As we stared at each other, a feeling of unease settled in my chest. She couldn't see them, she'd leave me...they're hideous. I sat up slowly, casually pulling my lab coat closer to me with one hand, and said, "Damn Nano, any reason why you're stripping me at three in the morning?"   
As I studied her expression, I noticed her face flaring up and before I could tease her more she grabbed a pillow and smothered my face shouting a rushed explanation, along the lines of "bad position", "twisted", "off" and "tired so shut up". As I muffled, "Nano I can't breathe!" I felt her leap off of me and saw he dive beneath her covers and hide. I let out a breathless chuckle before flipping over and closing my eyes to try and go back to sleep.  
Nano's POV  
Dammit, Dammit! I was so close! So fucking close! What Lalna said hadn't helped me either...I was now horny and frustrated with an image of Lalna's body fresh into my mind. I sighed "Shit...now I have to think of a new plan" before drifting into a fitful sleep.


End file.
